1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receiver that can be used for reception of analog television broadcasting or digital television broadcasting, for example.
2. Related Art
As one-segment broadcasting becomes widespread, a case where small electronic equipment, such as a cellular phone, has a built-in receiver for television (hereinafter, TV) reception has been increased. Most of this kind of the electronic equipment that has a built-in receiver is driven by a battery. It is important to reduce power consumption of the receiver as much as possible.
There has been proposed a receiver embodied with a semiconductor chip with reduced power consumption (http:/Ipc.watch.impress.co.jp/docs/2007/0214/isscc03.htm). The proposed receiver determines a receiving status automatically, and controls each circuit constant in an analog signal processing circuit of a tuner unit to an optimal value depending on the receiving status.
However, the apparatus requires several hundred milliseconds to several seconds to determine the receiving status with accuracy, thereby failing to provide good response time. Further, when the receiving status is determined by using a digital demodulated signal, the digital demodulation processing takes time and thus the receiving status cannot be determined promptly.